glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo XIII
Capitulo XII ''es el décimo tercer episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee:Un trofeo Más. Mientras tanto Skylart-Madison!! Madison-Qué sucede? Skylart-...Estuviste...hermoso, fue precioso, estaba...a punto de quebrar en llanto Madison-...Gracias...emm, oye, no me gusta estar así, en serio no Skylart-Yo tampoco quiero estar así...seguimos siendo novios? Madison-Sí (Se abrazan) Skylart-...Gracias por perdonarme ...no esperaba que lo hicieras Madison-Fuimos tontos...por creer que sería igual Skylart-Oye...ahora estaremos juntos todo el tiempo del mundo que queramos Madison-...Claro (Se besan) Madison-Vamos (Se van) Taylor-...Necesitas compañía? Kitty-...Estuvieron geniales Taylor-Oye, eso me lo deben a mí Kitty-En serio? (Ríe)...No tienes ni una gota de autodemigración Taylor-Eso es especial de mí...y sé que eso te gustaba, que estuviera seguro de mi mismo Kitty-Taylor... Taylor-Kitty...te extraño Kitty-...Yo también lo hago Taylor-...Entonces? Kitty-...Ya lo he superado Taylor...y tú también deberías (Se va) Taylor-...... ................... (Redoble de tambores) X-En tercer lugar...The Hosierddadies!!!! (Aplauden) X-Silencio absoluto...en segundo lugar (Todos los chicos tomados de la mano) Francis-(Suspira y cierra los ojos) X-...En segundo lugar desde Indiana, Troath Explosion y en primer lugar New Directions!!!!!!!!!! (Aplauden) Taylor-(Toma el trofeo) Sí!!!!!! (Comienzan a saltar con el trofeo en el aire) Francis-(Aplaude) Felicidades!!! (Todos los miembros de Troath Explosion lo miran indiferente) Isaac-(En el público) (Alza un pulgar) Roderick Mariah Bree Shannon Skylart y Kitty-(Riendo, aplaudiendo y gritando) Simon-(En el micrófono) Felicitaciones a los ganadores .............................. En McKinley Jane-Tengan cuidado, es frágil Taylor-Lo tengo bajo control (Entran a la escuela) Todos-(Mirandolos) Silencio....... (Música) Sheldon-(Llega con un vaso de soda) (Les lanza el confeti) Todos- Woaahhh!! Ohh wooooaahh! (Música) Isaac-(Aplaude) (Todos comienzan a lanzar confeti y aplaudir) Todos-Take me to your best friend's house Roll around this roundabout Oh yeah Mason y Madison con los chicos-Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Oh yeah (Unas chicas abientan a Myron a una pared y comienzan a besarlo) Taylor y New Directions-Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't... Todos-Take! Greg, Gregory y Katherin-(Corren hacia ellos y brincan de felicidad) Madison y Myron-Oh! Take me to your best friend's house Marmalade we're making out Oooh yeeaaah Mason y Jane-(Se besan) Todos-Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Spencer y New Directions-Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't... Todos-Take! Isaac-(Les levanta los pulgares) Alistair-(Sonríe) Spencer y Joey-One, two, three, four Don't leave me tongue tied Let's stay up all night I'll get real high Sam-(Llega a la sala de maestros) Maestros-(Aplauden) Will-(Orgulloso) Sam-(Sonríe) Spencery Joey-Slumber party; pillow fight My eyes and your eyes Like Peter Pan up in the sky Madison y Jane-My best friend's house tonight Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye Alistair-Don't take me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye (Con New Directions) Don't take me tongue tied Don't kiss me goodnight Don't... Joey y New Directions-Take me to your best friend's house Roll around this roundabout Oooh yeeeaaah Oh! Take me to your best friend's house I loved you then and I love you now Spencer y Alistair-(Se besan) Taylor y New Directions-Don't leave me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't leave me tongue tied Don't... Mason y New Directions-Don't leave me tongue tied Don't wave no goodbye Don't leave me tongue tied Don't... Madison-Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah Taylor-Yeah-yeah... Joey-Oh-oh-ohoh En el salón del coro Joey-Despacio, despacio, es un trofeo nacional Taylor-Déjalo, lo tengo todo bajo control (Ríe) (Lo pone en la vitrina) Ya está (Miran el trofeo) Sam-...Esto...es sólo el comienzo ............................ En New York Bree-(En su cuarto) Shannon-... Bree-...Ugh, sé exactamente lo que vas a decir Shannon-No, claro que no lo sabes...no me gusta estar así...Skylart y Madison me hicieron dar cuenta que para una relación se necesita ser sincero a pesar de todo...y lo fuiste Bree-Lo siento, pero sabes que ahora no soy la chica que tú crees, creías...que sólo porque quería estar contigo te seguiría a todos lados? Ni siquiera pertenezco aquí... Shannon-(La interrumpe) Llegué a pensarlo...y fue estúpido, es estúpido pensar algo así, (Toma sus manos) pero ahora...lo que quiero es seguir teniendo ese amor que tenemos, lo que sentimos, que hayas sido honesta fue un giro inesperado, pero es para bien...y yo te amo Bree, siempre lo he hecho, nada lo cambiará Bree-Y yo te amo a ti (Se besan y se abrazan) Shannon-...(Toma su mejilla) Estás bien? Bree-...Estoy bien (Se besan) Más tarde esa misma noche Bree-(Se levanta sin despertar a Shannon) ''"Querido Shannon...así se empieza esto, no?...tú me conoces y sabes que llego a ser demasiado fría en varias cosas, pero nunca lo fui contigo, te amo y siempre lo haré...pero este ya no es mi lugar, te amo, pero es la verdad, no pertenezco a esta ciudad...qué dices de Los Ángeles?...Me voy...esto es más difícil para mí que para ti, dejarte es muy difícil porque eres el hombre que me hizo sentir una mujer amada y especial, perdona si te hice daño con esto, no era mi intención, pero creo que es lo mejor para los 2, no me busques por favor, te lo dejo en escrito porque no quiero hacer esto difícil, despedirme de ti y de los chicos es aún más difícil para mí, no soy buena para las despedidas...Te amo Shannon, no lo olvides" (Deja la nota) (Le salen unas lágrimas) Shannon-(Dormía) Bree-(Le da un beso de despedida)...Hasta pronto...si llego a volver a verte (Se va) Shannon-(Abre los ojos) Afuera Shannon-(Corre para alzanzarla) (Se detiene) Adiós mi amor .......................... Al día siguiente Mason-Querías verme? Falta poco para que nos llamen Jane-(Con un sobre)...Es de la Universidad de Yale Mason-... Jane-...Aceptaron mi solicitud!! Mason-Oh por Dios, Jane eso es genial!!!(La abraza) Jane-Creí que no llegaría Mason-Un momento, eso significa...que no irás con nosotros...cierto? Jane-...Algún día debíamos hablar sobre esto, no? Mason---Te amo...y estoy orgulloso de ti, la verdad...este último año lo disfrute al máximo contigo Jane-Y sí que lo disfrutamos al máximo juntos, sabes de qué hablo (Ríen) Mason-El destino podrá juntarnos? Jane-Eso espero...no importa con quién esté desearía estar contigo Mason-Y yo contigo (Se besan) ........................... En la ceremonia X-Mason McCarthy Mason-(Sale) X-Madison McCarthy Madison-(Sale) X-Spencer Porter Spencer-(Sale) X-Jane Hayward Jane-(Sale) X-Alistair Reid Alistair-(Sale) X-Isaac Simmons Isaac-(Sale) X-...Joey Williams (Aplauden) Joey-(Sale) X-Un aplauso a nuestros graduados (Todos lanzan sus gorros) (Música) Isaac-Lookin' forward from center stage To Graduation Day Time to get the future started Joey-What we leave what we take with us No matter what It's something we're a part of Madison-We learned to fly Together side by side (Madison y Joey-side by side) I just hope the rest of my life Will feel as good as my Todos-High School Musical (yeah) Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future...but hold on to High School Musical Let's celebrate where we come from (hey) The friends who've been there all along Just like... Mason y Madison-High School Musical Taylor y Myron-(Levantan los pulgares) Mason-Improvisation without a script No one's written it And now we have the chance to Jane-But some day we'll be lookin' back Memories we'll have All the songs that we lived through The best of times Los 2-So why leave them behind? Why can the rest of my life...Be like my Todos-High School Musical (yeah) Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future...but hold on to High School Musical Let's celebrate where we come from (hey) The friends who've been there all along Just like... Spencer y Alistair-Now we finally realice Alistair-Who we are it just took some time Los 2-We had to live and to learn to see the truth (Spencer-learn to see the truth) That nothing's ever imposible Into the future we all free-fall Todos-But forever we'll always have high school (High...) Joey-Time to party now celebrate (Todos-School...) Madison-Cause the world's one big stage Spencer-Any part you want can be yours Alistair-Everybody sing yeah (Todos-High...) Isaac y Mason-And the show is never gonna close (Todos-School...) Jane-It's what got you us here we know Todos-High School, it's all forever more High School...High School Musical...High School Musical Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future, but hold on to High School Musical Let's celebrate where we come from (Mason-celebrate) The friends who've been there all along Madison-Oh yeah, I wish life could be a... Todos-High School Musical Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future...but hold on to High School Musical Let's celebrate where we come from Joey y Madison-All together, makes it better Memories that last forever I want the rest of my life to Todos-Feel just like a High School Musical!